


You Know Me Well

by hxhbitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: After the elections for the 13th chairman, Ging returns to the board room to get away from all the commotion of recent events. What he didn't - or did - expect to find in there, was Pariston, all on his own. And the tension is clear.





	You Know Me Well

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly just wanted to write smut for this pairing, since i love it so much. might be very ooc at some points but do i even care? 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Ging walked down the quiet halls after the election, hands balled up into fists and buried deep inside of his pockets. He wasn’t expecting to see his son right then and there and expected even less that everyone would start going after him after meeting him for the first time after so many years. The election had taken many surprising and unexpected turns, but with Pariston in the vicinity, that was an inevitability. He was on his way to the board room where the zodiacs all met shortly after Netero’s death was announced. He couldn’t believe all the events that have occurred lately, but he didn’t let it show on his face. It’s not like he really cared either way. Or rather, there wasn’t anything he could do about it, so he decided to manipulate the election and play with Pariston a bit in his own way. He was a Hunter after all, he was always looking for challenges; a way to prove himself, but in a nonchalant way. He didn’t really care for the outcome, it was more his own fun he cared for. He needed the distraction anyway. He barely grasped the fact that Gon told him that his former student died. Or, didn’t die… He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was certain his son would explain everything when they met next. Which wasn’t too far away. He knew this day would come, he knew, yet he wasn’t prepared in the least. How does one talk to a child one on one? He was mulling over that when he reached the room he was walking towards. Ging opened the door, already knowing what, or who, was waiting inside, but given recent events his mind clearly wasn’t in the right place. His feelings were all over the place too, and he blamed it all on that when he opened the door and faced the taller man standing at the head of the table. 

His eyes raked over his tall and lean body. Pariston didn’t move. His eyes were closed and he still had that creepy and infuriating smile on his face. He hated this man. Everything always had to go his way. He couldn’t stand his cocky attitude and his large, big brown eyes staring at him with so much mischief and challenge. 

Pariston’s eyes opened slowly then. They shifted towards Ging’s short stature by the door, his grin didn’t leave his face. Ging kicked the door closed with his foot, raised his shoulders and let them fall back again while he grunted. 

“That suit of yours is fucking atrocious.” He squinted slightly at what Pariston was wearing. “My eyes hurt just looking at it.” 

“You want me to take it off?” Pariston’s smile shifted into a smirk and Ging scoffed. 

“What gave you that impression?” He tried not to let anything show, despite knowing he’s probably been read like an open book. The tension in the room increased when Pariston slowly walked toward the other man. 

“That was quite the show you pulled today.” The distance decreased between them but Ging stayed put, seemingly glued to the spot, his whole stance unchanged. He wanted to snort at the irony but he didn’t want to prompt any more conversation. He started to regret coming up here. He knew all too well this was exactly what would happen if he did, yet still, he didn’t turn away. He wonders why. 

“What a truly heart-warming reunion.” The two of them were only a few feet apart now with neither of them moving another inch. Ging kept staring into those big, brown and boring eyes of his. 

“A cute kid you got there. Clearly he takes after you.” One of Ging’s eyebrows slowly raised. He expected to be teased by Pariston, but in a more degrading way. Did he really just call him cute? 

“You think flattery will take you anywhere?”

“He really did remind me of you though. Tears all over his face, red all over, begging…” 

Ging’s body moved instantaneously. He had an arm across Pariston’s neck, the taller man’s back was pressed against the desk, the hard wood digging into his spine, body bent at an awkward angle, but his smirk stayed in place. 

“Aren’t you eager today.” 

Ging clicked his tongue. He let himself get riled up. He knew that’s exactly what the other man wanted. He wanted to tease him, anger him, play with him. His arm twitched. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Something minimal changed in his expression then. The smirk didn’t feel cocky any longer and his eyes seemed as they were looking right through him. He didn’t even realize… 

“That old man meant that much to you?” He let him go and backed off slowly, Pariston didn’t move though.  
“Why change the subject now?” Pariston’s golden hair covered his eyes now. Ging had had enough. He’d probably regret it in the morning, but didn’t he already make his choice when he was on his way over here? They both wanted it. They both _needed_ it. 

It has been an eventful day indeed and Ging was about to add to the emotional strain by repeating a mistake he’s made so many times before. 

He moved quickly again, but instead of anger, he felt both annoyance and desperation. Instead of restraining the other one to the table by his throat, he grabbed him by it and pulled their faces close together. 

The smirk vanished immediately and the scheming glint in his eyes turned into something entirely different; into so much more. Something Ging refused to acknowledge right now. Both of their eyes were half lidded and Ging looked down once before diving in. 

Their kiss was anything but gentle, anything but slow. Teeth were bared, lips were being nipped, hands came up Ging’s back and the one at Paritson’s throat moved over to his nape. 

Both of their faces where scrunched up, brows furrowed. They didn’t part for a long while, kissing bruises on each other’s mouths, tongues meeting each other in the middle. Saliva was being swapped and some of it slid down their chins. Another appendage infiltrated Ging’s mouth, and he gently bit down on Pariston’s thumb before he used it to open Ging’s mouth more, to get in deeper with his tongue. Ging moaned and pulled the other away from the table, reversing their positions and carefully climbing onto it while still being attached to him by their mouths. 

They separated for a moment to catch their breaths and Pariston caressed Ging’s lower back gently before slipping his hand under his clothes. 

“That’s more like it.” The whispered words made Ging’s blood boil. Perhaps for more reasons than one, but he refused to admit to anything other than being irritated by them.  
“You know me so well, Ging-san.” Pariston’s voice lowered even more, as did his hand. 

Ging’s gasp was almost unnoticeable as a cold, long finger reached his rim. His back arched slightly.  
“It’s been a while hasn’t it.” The way he licked his lips also irritated him. Immensely. 

"You're the most annoying person I’ve ever had sex with."  
"Why thank you for the compliment." Ging grunted when the finger that has been teasing him slipped inside. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Pariton’s neck.  
Ging knew exactly what Pariston must be thinking about right now and took the liberty to bite into his collarbone. The hiss that the action elicited satisfied the shorter man and he felt smug about his action until the finger inside of him slipped even deeper and another one was added without any warning. 

“I’m going to _kill_ you.” Ging threatened breathlessly and Pariston’s chuckle sounded breathless as well and Ging decided to put some distance between them to look up at him. 

It wasn’t an easy thing to accomplish since he was holding himself up by Pariston’s shoulders, but what he saw was worth the strain. Always acting calm and collected when Ging affected him just as much. _Grade A Asshole_. 

Pariston’s other hand, that was propped up against the table, moved to meet the one occupied with Ging’s behind. He splayed his fingers across his hip, hooking one of them into his trousers and pulling them down slowly, exposing him to the cold air in the room. Once his pants were mid-thigh, the hand continued on and moved to his ass, grasping it firmly before he pulled at it to grant him more access with the other one. 

A third finger moved in easily now, as the other two were constantly moving inside of him, spreading him carefully. 

With his clothes no longer in the way, Ging’s member was now in the open as well, standing proudly between them. He looked down at himself, arms still around Pariston, forehead pressed to his chest. It really has been a while hasn’t it? He was painfully hard and was sure it had happened as soon as the first finger had entered him. He couldn’t believe they were back here, clinging to each other and panting heavily. He frowned at himself and blushed slightly. How did all of this even start in the first place? His thoughts were staring to drift when all of the fingers inside of him suddenly vanished. 

He felt empty as he looked up in anger and confusion, but the look of Pariston’s own anger made his subside a bit and the confusion outweighed it. Pariston disentangled them and pulled the pants off of Ging’s legs in rapid succession. He took Ging’s hips and made him scoot all the way to the edge of the table, heaving his legs in the air and onto his shoulders. Ging’s back collided with the table top and he let out a huff. 

“What the fuck’s gotten into you-“  
“Pay attention to me only.” Pariston interrupted with a grunt. Ging watched him unzip his own pants to take his dick out and he stared at it unashamedly. 

Has it always been this big? He shook his head, opting to glare at the other instead. Did he notice his slip in attention? The way he got distracted by his own thoughts? Of course he did. But Ging wasn’t about to apologize for that. 

"You're going to have to try harder for that to happen." The hunter teased instead, letting the back of his head hit the table as well as he waited for the stretch and pain to wash over him. Instead, he felt warm lips press against the inside of his thigh. 

He looked down between his legs, watching in anticipation as Pariston’s lips and tongue glided over his skin. He had his eyes closed but he still looked tense and annoyed as he kissed and licked and sucked at Ging’s thighs. Feeling the warmth and wetness of him so close to his dick made Ging shudder and moan again. Memories surfaced inside his head, of Pariston’s tongue teasing his length and he waited with baited breath for him to be enveloped by the heat. 

After several moments passed though, he began to realize that that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

“Teasing asshole.” Ging muttered as he bit the inside of his mouth, chewing on the flesh, trying to keep more noises in. Pariston kept licking at his already sensitive skin, blowing on it from time to time before carefully biting the same spot, over and over again. 

“Tease.” He said under his breath again as he endured even more minutes of this painful yet delightful torture. He was panting, feet bracing against Pariston’s back as his toes curled. 

“Don’t be that way.” Pariston’s hands where underneath the table, wrapping around his own arousal out of Ging’s sight. “You can’t lie to me. Not when your body is being so obvious about how much you’re enjoying yourself.”  
Ging could only groan in response, both out of frustration and pleasure when Pariston decided to take it a step further and put his mouth on his balls as soon as he was done talking. 

“Just-“ He panted, eyes closed shut. “Just.. _fuck me_ already.” 

Pariston stopped licking at the sensitive sack. “With pleasure.” 

He stood up straight again, one hand staying on his cock, stroking himself slowly. He then held onto Ging’s thigh as he lifted him slightly and aligned himself with the shorter man’s entrance. 

Slowly, almost too slowly for Ging’s liking, he slid inside of him, watching himself as he did so, inch by inch, reveling in the way Ging’s eyes shot open and then closed again, the way he hissed and bit his lip, how he arched his back and fell back down. 

He was completely inside of him now, hovering over Ging’s limp body, but not so limp member. As he carefully slid out halfway and thrust back in heartfully, a long moan escaped Ging’s lips. Pariston continued slamming into the other man passionately, putting one of his hands on the others chest, which Ging gripped almost immediately with one of his own.  
Pariston decided to put his other hand on Ging’s neglected erection, stroking him, cupping his head, pulling at its skin, pressing down on it with his thumb; doing everything he could do get more noises out of the stubborn man. 

It was quite amazing how Ging submitted during sex. Even more amazing how much Pariston loved watching him unravel and how much he enjoyed Ging’s little comments during it, since they were the complete opposite of what he was actually feeling. 

He wondered during these moments, exactly why Ging would choose to do these things with him – not that he was complaining – but at the same time, he could feel the tension every time they stepped into a room together and even when they met each other for the first time. 

When exactly was it that their relationship escalated to such a degree? 

When was is that he had started whispering sweet nothings into Ging’s ear after meetings, while everyone else was leaving? When was the first time the other pressed his lips against his own and kissed them raw? When was it that they first went all the way? The first time he embraced Ging just to be rejected after? 

When was it that he decided to be okay with that and to become his occasional fuck buddy? 

He didn’t dislike their current relationship and it wasn’t like he longed for romance and commitment when it came to Ging, but... To deny he didn’t have any feelings that went beyond desire felt foolish. He wanted to make a mess of him but he also wanted to cherish him. He wanted to make him beg and cry, curse and moan, but also take control and be rough with him and so much more. 

But even more than that, what he truly wanted, was to have him by his side, it didn’t matter in what way. 

He didn’t stop his thrusting as he thought all of this, instead he increased his speed, making the table move underneath them. Its legs scraped against the floor, the air around them becoming misty. Did he care? No. He’d wreak havoc on the whole room if it meant he could see Ging as he was now, during all of it. 

All that filled the room were cries of pleasure, sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin, wood scarping against the tiles on the ground, until Ging spoke.

“If your dick was just a bit bigger” He gasped then continued “Maybe you'd actually be able to satisfy me.” A grin stretched across his scruffy face and Pariston’s own lips quirked up menacingly. 

“Are you sure you're not satisfied?” He looked down at Ging’s obvious arousal that he was holding between his fingers, leaking precum. Seeing it made Pariston grab it even harder, making Ging hiss and almost squeak in response. 

“There’s no need for you to come if you’re not aroused, is there?” He tightened his grip and Ging’s voice filled the space around them. 

“You think you can do as you please?” His voice was almost threatening and he could’ve sworn he heard Ging whimper but all he could see was a smile on the others face. 

“Is that really all you’ve got?” He paused to take a breath “This was a bad idea after all.”  
Pariston grabbed both of his legs in retaliation and thrust into Ging with so much force, he almost thought he was stuck for a second when he tried to pull back out to thrust in again, listening to Ging pant underneath him and clenching around him. He grabbed his dick again. 

“I’ll let you come if you apologize.” For a second, it seemed as though Ging forgot all about pain and pleasure as he rolled his eyes and replied “In your dreams, asshole.” What an empty insult it was at this point. Buried so deep inside of him, he could say what he wanted to and Pariston wouldn’t care. He was _his_ in that moment. Under _his_ control, begging for release. He could feel it. 

He kept thrusting, hands off Ging’s erection and the painful look on his face almost seemed like he was regretting what he had said. He loved to be teased after all, but Pariston wasn’t having it anymore. He wanted it to be over, to see Ging in extasy, to melt into him after his own climax and to leave before it could hurt him. He had been hurt too many times by too many different things in the past few days. Past few _years_. 

Ging almost couldn’t think straight. He forgot all about his surroundings, too immersed in the sensation of Pariston inside of him. He really did need it. Needed the relief. No. He had _wanted_ it. 

His thoughts cut off abruptly when his orgasm hit him full force, he didn’t even notice the other man’s lips on his own as his eyes rolled back in his head. When he finally came down from it, his breathing was ragged and his body spent. Sex drained him more than intensive Nen usage ever could. 

A thud beside him made him look to his right. Pariston lied there, next to him on the table, breathing heavily as well. 

"Are you always this loud in bed?" Ging sighed.  
"Why are you asking when you already know the answer? Are you trying to make me mad?"  
"You know the answer to that one already as well." He smiled unashamedly, content with his achievements. 

“We should do this again.” The blond suggested then and closed his eyes when the dark haired one just snorted in response. He didn’t need to say anything after all. They both knew it would happen again. Because for some inexplicable, or not so inexplicable, reason, they were drawn to each other. 

Ging would probably describe his feelings toward Pariston as hatred, annoyance, indifference if someone were to ask. Pariston would say he was intrigued by him. 

It didn’t matter though, since they both knew each other so well, no words needed to be spoken. No promises needed to be made. No words of denial needed to be voiced. 

They definitely would do it again, because love comes in many different forms, even if they didn’t want to admit it.


End file.
